


whatever they say, your soul's unbreakable

by phloridas



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Social Anxiety, because those star wars premiere photos gave me a LOT of feels alright, hurt/comfort elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phloridas/pseuds/phloridas
Summary: It's the night of The Last Jedi premiere. Phil's got the perfect suit, the perfect boy, and the perfect friends at his side.So why won't his brain let him enjoy it?





	whatever they say, your soul's unbreakable

**Author's Note:**

> So firstly, THANK YOU for 2k followers on Tumblr!! I’m blown away that so many people actually enjoy my silly blog—I love each and every one of you to the moon and back. You truly have made my life so much brighter this past year and I can never thank you enough <333 I’m sending you all my love and hugs!
> 
> Also, if you're interested, I've got an 8-part Christmas fic coming at you starting Sunday the 17th that I'm super super excited about and that I hope you guys like as much as I do! (Not sayin anything else though...you'll have to wait and see!)
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you enjoy!

There’s something Phil loves about getting all dressed up to go out, especially when it’s with Dan.

(But then, when wouldn’t it be?)

A pool of gold and white and black ripples out on the bed before him, every crease pressed to an inch of its life, not a speck of dust to be found on the glimmering shoes. It doesn’t feel like Phil’s. More like it belongs to this AmazingPhil character, the person he always dreamed of being. Someone who went on all kinds of adventures,filled to burst with stories upon return. It’s strange how such a closed-off job could lead to _this_.

Dan’s curled up on the other side of the bed, face buried deep in his MacBook, but Phil catches the flick of his eyes to his corner wardrobe and the tiny sigh that escapes just after. He tilts his head to the ceiling but hops up to join Dan anyway. His T shirt collar rubs against Phil’s chin, just rough enough to give a bit of a tickle.

“Dan. Babe, you and I both know that suit is an incredible look on you. You’re gonna blow every one of those starlets out of the water. Haven’t you been buzzing about this for weeks?”

Another sigh, then Dan twists around so that Phil’s chin drops from his shoulder. In the same motion, he presses their foreheads together in a way that still leaves Phil breathless. “Yeah. I guess…” He hooks his fingers around the front strand of Phil’s fringe, tucking it back in place with a tiny frown, “I just...why can’t I wear the black? You know I look better in it.”

“First of all, fuck off. You look far better in white, you know that.” Phil scooches away just a fraction of an inch, running his hands over Dan’s chilly arms as if he had his suit on already. “Second of all, don’t forget, this is _Star Wars_ we’re going to. If anything, you’ll fit right in with the Storm Troopers.”

“Shit, that’s actually a good selfie idea. Maybe the white isn’t soooo bad…”

“You bet your procrastinating ass it isn’t, Daniel. Come on, we’ve only got thirty minutes. I wanna be able to show you off tonight.” Phil murmurs, tracing his fingers along Dan’s jaw and tiptoeing ever closer to his neck until he elicits a hum soft enough to make the hairs on his arm stand up. He stops just above Dan’s shoulder with a smirk.

“Gotta save some things for tonight,” Phil winks, sliding off the end of the bunched-up covers to keep from creasing his Topman blazer.

An almost inaudible “Fuck you” and a creak of bedsprings signals Phil’s victory.

—

“Dan, Dan! Danisnotonfire! AmazingPhil! Phil! Dan!”

The photographers actually know their names this year. Well, sort of.

His fingers tremble, instinctively reaching for Dan’s, but Phil snaps them at his sides. _Come on, you know better than that._ _Especially here._

Even through the snakes thrashing around in his gut, Phil finds a way to shoot a tight smile as Dan twists around with a question in his eyes. Flashes pop all around them as Phil fights to keep Dan in his vision, all the while screaming at himself to loosen up, that he has to be calm chill AmazingPhil here, nobody else. It sure isn’t easy when the wall of chatter and paparazzi screams  and icy winds pushes up against his every thought, though.

“Hey. Everything alright?” Dan’s face is so close to his ear, normally a gesture as familiar as the effects on Final Cut Pro, but...not here. Not in these blinding lights, the colours all running together like the slime videos in his Explore tab. Still, the soft tone worms its way into his heart and presses a golden finger to his thrashing worries.

“Yeah. Yeah, it’s great!”

It’s not. But at least Dan knows not to press any further here.

“You look a total snack in that suit, you know,” Dan hisses from the corner of his staged smile. Clearly, it gets the effect that he wanted, as Phil’s back straightens imperceptibly and a new warmth radiates from his tight-lipped grin. There’s still too much activity, too many people, too many celebrities and reporters analyzing every flutter of their eyelashes, every twitch of his fingers. But at least there’s a nice little bubble shielding him and Dan from the closest ones.

Phil almost doesn’t see Marianne’s signal to leave amidst the spots clouding his vision and the frost pricking at his cheeks but he catches Dan stepping away just in time. It’s like following a cloud as Phil blinks repeatedly, fighting every instinct to rub his eyes. Damn those livestream cameras.

“You guys! Oh my god, you look _fantastic!_ Who said you’re allowed to outshine me here?” Bryony flings her arms around Dan, then Phil, who melts into the hug perhaps a bit more than he should. Her tight, soft hold and lavender scent help ease a bit of the static from his mind. It’s not quite as powerful as Dan, of course, but it’s nice to have a drop of familiarity in this swirling sea of strangers.

“Oh come on.” Dan shakes his head, arm reaching out for just a second before he retracts it.  “We all know who the real angel is here.” Phil traces a wide circle around them with his eyes, but everyone seems focused on the latest starlet to hit the red carpet (he couldn’t tell you her name if he tried), or those nearest them. Surely it wouldn’t be weird for Dan to place a hand on their friend’s shoulder for just a second? He could even write it off as admiring the white  fur of her shrug. Maybe he’s got that under-a-microscope feeling as well.

Bryony just shakes her soft unicorn curls, sliding her phone from her shimmering clutch and handing it to Dan in one fluid motion Phil can’t help feeling a bit envious of.

Everyone crowds together (“A little to the right, those red lights would make an incredible background!” “You and your aesthetics, Dan.” But Bryony’s smiling.)

Phil pulls up his most relaxed grin, the one he usually saves for his private photos with Dan. He’s here at this premiere with two of his best friends in the world, preparing to see this film he’s been waiting for all year. This night was meant to be magical.

So why won’t his brain let him enjoy it?

“Oh Phil, you look incredible here. Bry, I think that’s the one.”

Bryony’s “Oh _hell_ yes” lays a soft hand on his jangling nerves--until she adds, “Okay, now you guys! Pleasseee?”

“Alright,” Dan fake sighs. “But on Phil’s phone. I’ve got an _image_ to maintain.”

Suddenly it’s all Phil can do to keep himself from doubling over in hysterics. “Your image of photos taken by yours truly? I should just keep my phone then.”

“You know you can’t take selfies for shit. Give that to me.”  Dan wrenches Phil’s phone from his hand, eyes flitting about the surrounding area, but the flurry of chatter and activity and blackened skies leaves no notice for the two gangly YouTubers. Even Bryony pays no mind, intent on sliding various Instagram effects across their frozen faces.

They squish together, and maybe it’s the familiarity of it all, just another photo to add to the thousands of others they’ve taken together, or maybe it’s just Dan, his constant presence and floppy curls sending a drop of nectar through Phil’s body that almost shields him from the freezing winds. It does ease the volume on the fears jangling in his mind, though. So that’s something.

A breath catches in his throat when Dan reveals his chosen snapshot. It soon melts into a smile, however, as he notices the starburst of lights almost perfectly centered behind him, an extra fizz of joy dancing and popping in his gut at Dan’s gorgeous profile. It’s a hint of their happiness frozen in time, something Phil wouldn’t dare show the world even a year ago.

But now, he can’t imagine _not_ sharing it.

They find PJ and Sophie then, or maybe PJ and Sophie find them, Phil’s not sure. A whirl of hugs and shouted greetings rush past him and then everyone is shuffling Dan over to the Storm Troopers, a wave of gentle needling and halfhearted laments that tickles Phil’s feet but doesn’t fully enter his consciousness. The near fortnight of constant filming and editing must be catching up to him. It’s alright, though.

A whisper trickles into his brain as a blast of hot air inside the gleaming gold walls and red carpet of the theatre makes his teeth chatter. “Hey, is everything good? You’ve seemed a little off tonight.”

It’s no surprise that Dan catches this after eight years but the ribbon of concern lacing his tone makes Phil’s heart squeeze anyway. “Oh yeah. It’s just kind of...a lot tonight, but I’m sure having the film to focus on will help a lot.”

“Good. We don’t need to have PJ and Sophie over later if you’re not up for it, you know.”

“Oh no, that’s totally fine, I’m actually looking forward to it! It’s just all the strangers here, you know?”

Phil doesn’t need Dan’s emphatic nod and briefest of pinky links to know he understands, but it sure does help.

So does the night of ravishing cinema and lung-splitting laughter that follows. It sure is nice to have someone to piece you back together when your insides are crumbling all around you.

Then again, he realises as he brushes his lips over the curly bedhead beside him late that night, isn’t that exactly what he does for Dan?

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter/Tumblr: @phloridas (come say hi!)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you're having a wonderful day/night wherever you are! Happy gamingmas! <33


End file.
